Sangre Entrelazada
by xquency
Summary: AU. Shikamaru es un chico de dieciséis años con una vida normal, hasta que su anteriormente desconocida media hermana, Temari, debe mudarse a su casa junto a sus dos hermanos menores. "No podemos... Si empezamos, ¿Cómo pararemos?"


**N/A:**

Edades:

Shikamaru y Temari: 16

Kankurō: 15

Gaara: 13

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Prólogo_

 _Sangre Entrelazada_

Su infancia y adolescencia siempre fueron y han sido normales.

Realmente, era el chico nipón promedio. Obtenía notas normales, a pesar de ser más inteligente que la media y lo aceptara, formaba parte del club de baloncesto por orden de su madre desde su primer año en la preparatoria, y tenía amigos tan normales como todo el mundo.

Pero todo había tomado un extraño rumbo tras aquella fatídica noche que selló el futuro de su vida. Shikamaru había oído hartas veces a sus padres pelear, era una rutina tan normal en su hogar que nunca se preocupó por eso.

Sin embargo, había algo distinto esa vez. No eran solo gritos de Yoshino Nara como siempre, también venían de parte de su padre. Eso sumado a un llanto furico, que luego se tornó en sollozos y reclamos. Pero pudo dormirse antes de saber exactamente qué había pasado, rogando que fuera solo una pelea matrimonial normal.

Porque era normal, ¿No? Una pareja que llevaba junto más de veinte años tendría sus disputas, de no tenerlas allí sí sería preocupante. O eso quería pensar para sentirse mejor.

Al día siguiente asistió a Konoha Gakuen con normalidad, durmiéndose en clases y compartiendo con los idiotas de sus amigos, Naruto, Sasuke, Chōji, Neji, Shino, Kiba y Lee. No era exactamente cercano a todos, pero eran sus amigos.

Sus dudas fueron reveladas al volver en la tarde a su casa, donde era esperado por Shikaku y Yoshino en el sofá. Sus padres se veían bastante serios, más de lo que los había visto en toda su vida.

—Shikamaru... Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante —musitó Shikaku con el ceño fruncido, intentando tomar la mano de su esposa, aunque esta fue apartada rudamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio mientras tomaba asiento, su madre habló.

—Tu padre tuvo una amante —masculló Yoshina Nara con los labios tan unidos que se asemejaban a una línea recta—, y una hija con esa mujer.

El adolescente parpadeó, con su expresión imperturbable cambiando inmediatamente. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y dejo escapar vagos intentos de palabras.

—Fue hace muchos años, hijo —musitó el hombre de barba, entrelazando sus manos mientras se perdía en la figura de su único hijo—. Fue una relación muy corta, y ella quedó embarazada, pero estaba comprometida así que no tuve que hacerme cargo. Su prometido aceptó a la niña como su hija.

Tenía una hermana. O al menos, una media hermana. Por la expresión de su madre, sabía que había algo más detrás de toda esa corta historia.

Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que su padre tendría una amante, menos una hija fuera de su matrimonio. Era una locura.

—Se llamaba Karura, y era una buena mujer. Nunca me pidió nada, pero aún así le regalaba todo lo necesario para muestra hija, y trataba de cubrir algunos de sus gastos —relató Shikaku, portando una expresión algo nostálgica en su señorial rostro—. Tu hermana se llama Temari, la última vez que la vi tenía tres años.

Carraspeó. ¿O sea que tenía una hermana pequeña?

—Fue hace mucho, era una niña traviesa pero dulce. No pude volver a verla. Karura tuvo otros dos hijos, pero en el parto del menor murió. Rasa no me permitió tener contacto con Temari, y se negó a aceptar el dinero y los regalos. No los necesitaba de todas formas, sus padres eran de mucho dinero.

—¿Para qué me cuentan todo esto? —carraspeó Shikamaru, sintiéndose por primera vez no soñoliento, sino algo disociado de la realidad. Todo eso parecía ser una broma.

Yoshino le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, por lo que prefirió callarse.

—Hace dos semanas Rasa murió. Por lo que pude saber, era un alcoholico, y eso terminó matándolo. Sus hijos están sin dinero, sus abuelos están muertos y el hermano de Karura no puede ni mantenerse a sí mismo —suspiró Shikaku, pasándose una mano por la nuca—. Por eso la potestad de Temari pasó a mi cargo, y decidí mover unos hilos y encargarme de sus dos hermanos... Aunque eso fue idea de tu madre.

Definitivamente, su madre era un ángel. No cualquiera aceptaba a tres desconocidos, uno de ellos producto de una infidelidad.

—Por eso te lo decimos, mi niño —habló Yoshino, extrañamente dulce—. Tu hermana vendrá a vivir con nosotros, y sus dos hermanos también.

Suspiró. Todo se estaba volviendo una mierda.

 _—SE—_

Dejó escapar el humo entre sus labios, apretando aquel cigarro entre su índice y su pulgar. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en la ventana, admirando el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, producto de las luces que representaban a la ciudad de Tokio.

Sí, el cielo estaba tan vacío, justo como ella.

Volvió a dar una pequeña calada, tratando de hacer una 'o' sin mucho éxito, hasta que su lengua se cansó y tuvo que estrellar la colilla contra la cornisa de la ventana.

Llevaban dos semanas viviendo en esa inmundicia, aunque al menos estaba agradecida de no haber sido separada de sus hermanos. Aquello no lo habría soportado.

Ahora ellos dependían de ella, y aunque Temari no lo aceptara también dependía de ellos. Eran la única razón por la cual no se había rendido. De todas formas, si había aguantado durante trece años, nada le evitaba soportar algo más.

Sí, porque su vida se había ido por el drenaje desde la muerte de su amada madre.

Muchas veces se halló sollozando contra la almohada porque ya no recordaba su voz, o su rostro. De no ser por aquella foto de Kankurō y ella con su madre que tanto atesoraba no tendría idea de cómo eran sus facciones. Se parecía mucho a ella, aunque Temari poseía un curioso cabello rubio, más similar al de su tío.

Habría deseado irse con su tío Yashamaru, pero tal como ellos no tenían ni con que mantenerse él mismo. Les había prometido poder conseguir un trabajo para cuidarlos, pero aquello tendría que esperar.

Por el momento, tendría que vivir con su padre... Su verdadero padre.

Muchos decían "padre es el que cría, no el que engendra." ¿Pero realmente podía ver a Rasa como alguien que la crió? El hombre nunca la quiso, siempre fue la pequeña bastarda. Y aunque los tres sufrían de los desplantes del patriarca de la familia, ella y Gaara tendían a llevarse la peor parte.

—Duérmete ya, Kankurō —masculló al oír el rebotar constante de aquella pelota roja de goma. Su castaño hermano parecía divertirse mucho con la acción, porque siguió haciéndolo—. Vas a despertar a Gaara.

—Ni que fuera un bebé. Si se despierta, pues que se vuelva a dormir —refutó el chico, terminado por apretar la pelota en su mano—. ¿Por qué no dejas tú de fumar?

Suspiró, estirándose un poco como un gato. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pidiendo tocar una buena cama. Pero lamentablemente las camas de ese refugio de menores eran lo peor, casi lo mismo que dormir en un piso quebradizo. Nada era bueno allí.

—Porque no —respondió tajante, soltándose sus coletas mientras reposaba su mirada en su pequeño hermano.

Gaara era idéntico a su padre, sin duda alguna. Con aquellas rudas facciones y ese mismo peinado, con tonalidades rojizas en cada una de sus hebras. La diferencia eran sus ojos, tan vacíos y ojerosos.

Intentó proteger a su hermano de la oscuridad. Diablos, ambos hermanos mayores lo hicieron. Pero ser tratado como un monstruo por tus tendencias antisociales producto de ser culpado de la muerte de tu madre era capaz de quebrar hasta al niño más puro.

Aceptaba que muchas veces llegó a temerle. Pero en ese momento el pequeño Gaara se veía tan placido en su sueño, tan puro, que era imposible no abrigarlo lo mejor que pudo con una leve sonrisa. Al menos estaban juntos tras esas dos semanas llenas de tragedias y preocupaciones.

La muerte de Rasa no le dolió, pero sí afectó su estabilidad. El adinerado hombre solo había dejado deudas y lazos familiares rotos.

—Buenas noches —le dijo a su hermano, Kankurō, apagando la lampara que reposaba al lado de su cama mientras se sentaba en la suya propia.

Lo mejor era descansar correctamente. El día siguiente sería todo un dolor se cabeza. Empezaría a vivir con desconocidos, tratando de asegurarse de que sus hermanos pasaran por la menor cantidad de trabajos posibles. Solo quería que estuvieran... bien.

Su familia estaba rota, sí. Pero podía hacerla funcionar de todas formas.

O eso pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban progresivamente y se dejaba desvanecer por su agotamiento.

 **N/A** : ¿De dónde salió esta locura? De mis ganas de escribir un AU Shikatema, de mi fiebre (?) y de haberme terminado Forbidden, se los recomiendo si les gustan estos temas.

Incesto... Sí, me gusta bastante... Peeeeero... No lo glorifico ni le hago propaganda, todo es bajo el espectro de la ficción. Sigue siendo algo ilegal y un fanfic de una chica de dieciséis años no lo cambiará.

Espero que les guste, es solo un prólogo y por eso lo corto. Besitos.


End file.
